Security sometimes requires that keys be destroyed. There is also a need to retain evidence of which keys have been destroyed. These capabilities can be important to keeping track of exactly how many copies of a key are outstanding and who is charged with their possession.
Besides having a convenient capacity to destroy a key and preserve evidence of the destroyed key, it is also desirable that key destroying equipment be inexpensive, safe, reliable, and easy to use.